Madara's Disciple - Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by ZeroCool16
Summary: What if a five year old Naruto was saved from a mob by Madara Uchiha? What if, to compensate for his previous sins, he trains the Child of Prophecy? What will happen to our favorite blond? Read the story to find out.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

The sun had just set down. The sky was a majestic orange. The day seemed peaceful to all but one. An orange-clad five year old child was running away from a mob consisting of civilians and shinobi. He turned to hide in an alley, only to find it was a dead end. His back against the wall, he could hear the laughter and shouts of the mob. Today was his birthday, and he would get his 'present' as always. On 10th October every year, a celebration was held in honor of the Yondaime Hokage defeating the Kyubi at the cost of his life.

"There is the demon boy."

"Kill him."

"Stab him."

"Burn him."

These were only some of the shouts that reached his ears. The mob slowly inched their way towards the boy. His face showed despair and agony – there was nothing he could do. His pleadings would infuriate the mob even further. Suddenly, black flames consumed the mob. They were to flee, put it out by water and other means, but none seemed to work. Soon, a tall man made his way towards the boy. His hair reached his waist, and it was white. He seemed quite old, but the aura around him made him seem very powerful.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" This was the question the man asked the orange-clad boy.

The boy's throat refused to cooperate. Therefore, he could just nod dumbly. In the whole village, there were only a few who seemed to have no ill will towards him. There was Hokage-jiji, Teuchi and Ayame. He was especially wary of strange men who would show kindness only to stab him in the back.

"Do you wish to become Hokage? Do you wish to surpass all the other Hokages? Do you wish to protect your precious people? Do you wish to defend yourselves against these mobs, when I am no longer there to save you?"

The last statement seemed to catch his attention. This man, whoever he might have been, had killed the mob just to save him. Naruto thought that he could trust this man. He was still dumbstruck and could only utter one word – "Yes."

The old man seemed to be satisfied. "Then I'll train you for the next seven years. That's around how much time I have on this planet. I'd come to realize my past deeds and would like to rectify them by passing my legacy on to you. When I am done, you will be on the way to be the strongest man ever in the world, even stronger than me. So, do you accept to come with me?" Naruto was about to respond when he was cut off, "If you come with me, you don't have to worry about you not being here. I'll take care that nobody finds out."

Naruto thought for a while. He had just been enrolled in the academy earlier than usual at jiji's request. Even then, the instructors would just tell him to stand outside the class. No one was interested in teaching him. Nobody wanted to be his friend. If not for all his wounds healing magically, he would have died at a much younger age. All things considered, no one had ever proposed to do such things for him as this man proposed. Not even jiji. He supposed he could take up his training after all. He was tired of wearing his idiotic, goofy mask over his mature and intelligent self. With an excited face and one of his rare true smiles, he said, "Yes, I'll do it. I'll do everything it takes to be the greatest Hokage ever."

The man smiled. At last, he could rectify his mistakes. His life had been full of miseries. Fighting his best friend to the death; passing on his evil plans to one who was too late to stop now, he could do just one thing – make sure the Child of Prophecy was as strong as he could be. With a curt nod, he held the boy's hand and disappeared in a burst of flames, after lifting the genjutsu that nothing was wrong in the alley. Soon the Hokage and the ANBU arrived at the scenes. They were shocked. The bodies were charred beyond recognition. Nobody could think what could have caused this.

**At Madara's secret hideout**

They reappeared in a dimly-lit hall, where there was a big statue with 10 eyes. Naruto stared wide-mouthed at the statue. He then moved on to see the other things in the room. There were doors on all the sides. There was a pool at one end. There were small plants on the other side.

Meanwhile, the old man was talking to a plant-like creature, "Zetsu, I need you to send a white Zetsu on the disguise of Naruto, and to continue with his 'mask' at the academy and in front of everyone. We have taken note of his activities, and you know when to do what. Fail for the first two years. Pass only on the third try. I want everybody to underestimate him. Then no one will know what hit them."

Zetsu was a unique ….. creature. One part of it, the white one, smiled, while the black part kept a stoic face. "Yes master, it shall be done." **"You don't need to worry. I'll take care of it. " **It then disappeared below the ground.

The man turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I'm Madara Uchiha." Naruto's eyes were wide with awe and suspicion. "Before you say something, yes, I know I should have died long ago. But this statue keeps me alive. But it shall only be so for another seven years. In that time, I shall train you in all arts of the shinobi world. You are to find your calling yourself in the world. I'll just help you on the way." He paused to let the boy digest what he said and was about to say. "Naruto, do you know who your parents are?"

Though mature, Naruto always wanted to know who his parents were. He always thought he looked like the Yondaime. But the Yondaime couldn't be his father, could he? He just shook his head.

Madara sighed and then continued, "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, one of the finest shinobi to emerge after me and Hashirama. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the sole princess of Uzukashire, and a fine kunoichi."

Naruto had his suspicions. He had read of the Uzumaki clan and its destruction. He had read of Yondaime's deeds. But he had never really thought he was related to them. His eyes formed tears at the corners of his eyes. He went on saying "thank you" to Madara.

Madara was flustered, yet happy at seeing the child. He regained control and continued, "I'm sure you have read of the Yondaime killing the Kyubi." Naruto gave a nod. So he continued, "But this is no the truth. One of my former …. apprentices controlled the Kyubi and ordered it to attack Konoha. The Yondaime defeated Obito, for so was his name, and ended up sealing the Kyubi. A demon can't be killed, so it has to be sealed. He couldn't ask for anyone else's child if he couldn't sacrifice his own. Therefore he sealed the Kyubi within you." All of Naruto's happiness seemed to vanish, replaced by overwhelming despair. "Don't get me wrong. You are NOT the demon. In fact, you are holding back the demon. If not for you, the entire world may have been destroyed. Your father could trust no one but you with his responsibility." Some of Naruto's vigor seemed to return. "We'll begin training from tomorrow. I'll show you your new clothes, and your room for the next seven years."

**At the Hokage office**

The Sandaime was at a loss as to what could have happened. The meeting with the elders was another headache. What he wouldn't give for someone else to take up his job. He wished Naruto would grow up soon.


	2. Training

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**Six years later – Madara's hideout**

Naruto had undergone a rigorous training regimen which was difficult even for him, with all his stamina. First, he had to endure physical training for a year to toughen up his body. He wore gravity seals at such a high level that even Guy and Lee would have trouble moving with them on. The next year was spent on mastering Shadow clones and chakra control. With his shadow clones, he could complete a thousand years' worth of training in one year. Next came elemental manipulation. Before this, Madara had injected some of his blood into Naruto. The Kyubi dutifully ingrained it into his DNA, thus giving him Madara's Sharingan and Mangekeyo Sharingan. He swapped his eyes with Madara's thus giving the eternal Mangekeyo Sharingan. His primary affinities were wind, earth and water. He and his clones worked day and night to control these three elements. After they were mastered, Madara showed him many jutsu which he would copy and then spent days to master. Soon, he was also dabbling at lightning and fire. Soon he had a jutsu repertoire that could compare to 'Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye'. Madara went ahead and taught Naruto all of his signature jutsus. He also brought him to an adequate level in genjutsu without Sharingan. The last two years were spent in improving and mastering taijutsu and fuujutsu. Naruto had been reading up on fuujutsu since the beginning. Zetsu had managed to retrieve the Uzumaki's lost chest, which contained scrolls on fuujutsu and several special swords wielded by the Uzumaki. He had mastered the art of sealing and fuujutsu from other sources. The two years were spent in raising his level to that of a Uzumaki legend. His taijutsu improved rapidly and he was arguably even better than Guy.

Madara and Naruto were standing in front of each other. Only one year was left. Madara intended to teach him everything about Mangekeyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Madara had only had the Rinnegan for a very short amount of time. But Naruto was showing exceptional skill in using it. Zetsu had, with the help of some of Naruto's blood, retrieved his father's jutsu scrolls, which Naruto had to learn within a year. Thus began their last year together.

To complete the training within time, Naruto created two thousand clones. He ordered twenty of them to sleep – for he had himself never slept since that first day. He always asked some of his clones to sleep. Whenever he was feeling tired, he would dispel one of them, and be rejuvenated. He asked five hundred of them to practice Hirashin. He asked two hundred each to add elemental manipulation to his already mastered Rasengan. He asked the rest of them to divide into seven groups and practice the six paths of the Rinnegan and the powers of Mangekeyo Sharingan.

Madara looked on as his protégé was meditating and collecting nature energy. He was trying to master the Sage mode. Kurama, for that was the Kyuubi's name, had become like a brother to him. They would often chat in his mind. Kurama had grown to respect his host for he understood the reasons for the way demons were and was willing to be his friend. He had let Naruto access all of his chakra, and he was able to hold a Tailed Beast Transformation for twenty minutes. He had also offered Naruto the summoning contract for foxes and demon foxes on his eleventh birthday. Naruto had thanked Kurama a hundred times and accepted it. He was even able to summon Kurama, in any form he wished, from a cute chibi fox to all his glory. He was now trying to become a Fox Sage, and was well on the way to it. Madara was thinking of the long way Naruto had covered in such a short amount of time. Without his Sage Mode and Kurama's power, he was about two-thirds of Madara's power at his peak, which is saying a lot. With all his capabilities, he matched Madara at his peak, even surpassed him. Naruto had shown signs of possessing Mokuton. Whenever he was happy, little saplings would rise from the ground. He intended to start his training on Mokuton soon.

At the end of the day, when all his clones had been dispelled except for a couple of whom were sleeping, Madara went up to Naruto. "You have made quite good progress. I have observed signs of you possessing the Mokuton. You seem to be the second person ever after Hashirama to possess it. I want you to devote some time training in it. With it you will truly be unstoppable."

Naruto just gave a curt node. "Hai, Madara-sensei." With it, he created a couple of hundred clones. Assigning a few to sleep, he put some to work on the Mokuton techniques, and the rest divided into small groups to practice katas, every jutsu he had learnt and the intricacies of fuujutsu. This training regimen went on for six months. He had finally mastered Hirashin, added each element to the Rasengan, and increased his already overflowing jutsu repertoire. He had also shown exceptional skill in Mokuton techniques. He had mastered the six paths of the Rinnegan and the different powers of Mangekeyo Sharingan. His Susano was complete – it glowed an ethereal white, giving off a sense of purity and innocence.

Madara was pleased at his choice of apprentice. He seemed to soak everything like a sponge. He had never seen another one with so much potential. The only thing Naruto lacked was battle experience in the real world. But he would soon get that – the only question was if he would ever be challenged to use his full power. Madara mused that it was unlikely. Shinobi had grown weak since his and Hashirama's times. They were nothing more than samurais capable of doing flashy jutsus. As such, it was nigh unlikely that Naruto would ever find a capable rival. The last six months were upon them. Madara began Naruto's training in kenjutsu. Being not a natural in it, Madara had to rely on the Uzumaki swords and the scrolls pertaining to them. But soon, Naruto was showing exceptional skill in it too. This went on for the better part of the six months.

The last month was quiet. Madara knew not much of his time was left. Naruto had to master and practice what all he had learned for these seven years. He had truly grown strong. Madara had kept his word. Naruto was trained for free – nothing was asked in return. He had offered to let Madara back to his youth – for the Rinnegan reigned supreme over life and death. But Madara had said something which Naruto took to his heart. He had said, "When mortal beings are at their death's door, we should open it and greet Death happily. Immortality is but a fantasy. Being immortal, you lose the purpose of life. There is always time to do something, so why do it now? You never accomplish anything. Therefore, these ministrations must be left to Kami and Yami. I have lived a long life. I have performed many sins. I hope by training you, I have managed to cut the losses to this world. Remember what I told you of the Akatsuki. Remember Obito. Remember Nagato Uzumaki. These people, hated and spurned, not unlike yourself, never had your will to forgive. That's why they are what they are today. I hope you'll do the world good."

For the first time in seven years, he slept. He slept for two days. It was unnatural. Zetsu brought frequent reports on Konoha. It seemed all was well. White Zetsu had kept up the guise of the village idiot, failing two times. Naruto was to return to the village after the genin graduation day. He had decided to tell the Hokage the truth. Madara had told him the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. He wouldn't let Sasuke be deviated. He would tell his the truth – show him that he still had two brothers.

Finally, it was the last day. Naruto cried like he had never before. He had come to care about Madara like he was his father. He had decided to take up the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He kept his hair long and styled it like Madara. He seemed to be a smaller Madara with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks. Madara finally died that day. He had asked Naruto to separate his eyes from his body and keep them safe. No one knew when he might need an extra pair for himself or anyone else. He sealed everything from his clothes, Madara's scrolls, his father's scrolls, sealing equipment and the Uzumaki chest with some food. He couldn't sleep that night. He left the clones to that duty. He just couldn't wait to show how awesome he had become. But he would follow his sensei's works. Deception was paramount. He would only show skills as was necessary.


	3. Team 7

Chapter 3

**A.N. – In my (updated) story, ninjas don't start their careers until they are fifteen. It seems more plausible for me, as well as a better building block for romances than being at eleven/twelve years of age.**

**At orientation:**

**Naruto – 15 years**

**Kurenai - 22 years**

**Haku – 17 years**

**Yugito – 18 years**

_Story starts_

For the next three years, Naruto perfected his taijutsu style and focused on building strength in his attacks. He also perfected Mokuton to a degree better than the Shodaime. He practiced all the moves of Eilen Mangekyō Sharingan. He also built up a greater repertoire of jutsu and perfected those that he already knew. He also gained more understanding in the Rinnegan. He also gained a little experience by completing bandit missions. All in all, he was becoming a fearsome shinobi.

Orientation Day – Hokage's Office

Naruto stood there, a genjutsu in place to look like the White Zetsu used to look like. He seemed to have short spiky blond hair, and was clad in an orange jumsiut. He was standing in front of Hokage-jiji. He wanted to tell him today of what was the truth. Or at least partially. He leaned forward and said, "Jiji, would you mind sending out Cat and Boar out. This is kind of important."

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen very surprising things. But this took the cake. His eyes widened as to how a mere genin could identify the ANBU in his office. He asked them out, and put on silencing seals. "Yes, Naruto, I don't know how you identify them. But I guess that can wait till you tell me what is so important."

Naruto dropped the genjutsu and showed him to be a splitting image of Madara Uchiha with blond hair. Madara had gifted him with many sets of armor in his own style, in various sizes. He had worn the one which best suited him. It was black with faint streaks of yellow, orange and red. His hair reached his waist, and in his eyes, Hiruzen could see his maturity. Standing tall at 5'7", he replied, "Jiji, I had been training away from the village for these seven years." Putting up a hand to stop further questions, he asked his Jōnin sensei to be brought here as he would like to tell it only once. Kakashi soon appeared and saw a strange blond man in armor standing before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, you called me?" The Hokage just pointed to the strange man.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and yes I know of my heritage and reasons for keeping it from me. I understand them and have no ill will towards you. Although, after I have finished, you may want to make the knowledge public and let me have my inheritance. You both must have seen some strange black flames and charred bodies ten years ago." Both men nodded. "That was Madara Uchiha's doing. He saved me from the mob, and took me as his disciple and trained in various arts. He had no ill will and has allowed me to pursue whatever I wish." His eyes changed to his Sharingan, Mangekeyo form and then to his Rinnegan. They were back to his original blue orbs. "He said if I didn't use Sage Mode and Kyuubi's chakra, and my expertise at Uzumaki sealing, in a few years, I would be at his level when he was at his peak. With those, I would surpass him. He died three years ago. I can also perform Mokuton." With that, several small trees grew from the office. "The one you thought was Naruto was just a …. clone, which was ordered to remain idiotic. Deception is important. So, that's why. Anyway, I need to go. Ja ne." With that, he vanished in a spark of yellow.

Hiruzen fainted. After a while, he revived. "I had a strange dream that Naruto was taught by Madara Uchiha." Kakashi just mumbled, "It wasn't a dream, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen again fainted.

Kakashi splashed some water upon Hiruzen. Hiruzen sighed. "He has mastered even that jutsu. This is too much to take. But, if all he said was true, I'm glad he told us and is still a member of Konoha. Kakashi, train your squad well. I have an inkling Naruto won't use his powers just yet." Kakashi just nodded. This was even more interesting than reading Icha Icha. '_I should have taken teaching up at an earlier age.' _Thinking this, he took his leave from the office.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Memorial Stone, he found the 'new' Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. 'Guess some things never change.'

Soon, Naruto finished twenty bowls of miso ramen. Teuchi, not having seen for a while, put it on the house. Naruto walked leisurely to the academy. The Naruto they knew was a dead-last, a failure two times. That was soon going to change. He entered the classroom and saw that no one was present yet. He went to the back of the class, and fell asleep.

Soon the students who had passed came in. Everyone was confused as to the identity of the long-haired blond boy at the back. They could see he had a great physique, rippled muscles and a black armor on his body. The girls squealed when they saw him. Only Sakura, a die-hard fan girl of Sasuke didn't. "Look, he's hotter than Sasuke." "I wish I'm on his team." "I wonder what his name is."

Shikamaru looked as if he couldn't care less, but his mind was in full gear. Naruto had not come yet. He knew he had passed. He had blond hair, but it was short, much shorter than his boy's. It couldn't be Naruto, so who was he?

Iruka soon came in, and didn't spot the boy as all the other seats were occupied. Soon, he began taking the attendance. When he reached the end of the list, he called out, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Present, Iruka-sensei." Everybody turned around to the blond-haired boy. Everyone, including Iruka, gasped. How could this person be Naruto? "Well, by the looks of your faces, you are thinking about my new looks. Don't worry, everyone has a secret. Maybe, if we were better friends, I might have told you." With that, he sat down.

Whispers went around the classroom. How could this boy be Naruto? His demeanor seemed very different. He seemed warm but calculating, carefree but not careless and not above making others feel a little ashamed.

Naruto went back to sleeping on his desk.

'**There expressions were priceless. Hey, kit, when will you show your real colors?' **Kurama asked through its mental link.

'You know, there's probably going to be a test today or tomorrow. Kakashi already knows about my abilities. It wouldn't hurt for my teammates to know, would it?' They both chuckled as Naruto cut off the mental link, just in time to hear Iruka announce his team.

"Team 7 : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake…"

Naruto dozed back to sleep knowing his sensei's tardiness. Two hours later, he woke up due to a shout from Sakura. "HE'S LATE." Nodding to himself, he analyzed his team's behavior. Sakura was a fan girl. Anything not to do with Sasuke didn't demand her attention. She could be a capable kunoichi if she trained, but she didn't. Sasuke always seemed to be brooding, and nothing much could be said about him.

Naruto had sent a hundred clones the library and Hokage Tower to gather, read and practice as many new jutsus as they could. He yawned. 'Waiting for the famous Kakashi was turning about to be …. troublesome.' Shikamaru, who was with Asuma, sneezed.

Just then their Jōnin sensei entered. He was a fairly tall man. He had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. Naruto mused if he should use his gravity manipulation thanks to Rinnegan, but let it pass. The only visible part of his face was his right eye. The rest of his face was covered by a mask, his left eye being covered by **hitai-ate He wore standard Konoha shinobi uniform – he had his Jōnin flak jacket, blue shirt and pants, and shinobi sandals.**

"**YOU ARE LATE." Sakura shouted pointing her finger at Kakashi. Kakashi just looked bored. He looked around the room to find Sasuke grunting and Naruto just laying his head on the desk.**

"**Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto disappeared behind them in a small whirlpool of fire. Sasuke was stunned how the former 'dead-last' did it. It was even better than Kakashi's. He would have to know him better. Perhaps, being an orphan himself, he could finally be his friend. Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything other than Sasuke. So, she didn't notice. Soon, they made their way to the roof.**

**Kakashi appeared on the roof, to see a small whirlpool of black flames. From within it, Naruto stepped outside. 'I have got to learn that. Though, if what Naruto says is true, and strangely I believe it is, I have a lot to learn.' Soon, they were sizing each other up, when the other two genin arrived. Kakashi coughed to get their attention, before they sat down. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? Name, hobby, Dislikes, Likes, Dreams…?"**

**Sakura was the first to speak, "Why don't you show us, sensei?"**

**Kakashi mumbled "Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes… dislikes… dreams … you don't need to know them." The three genin sweat-dropped at this. Sakura and Sasuke thought, 'All he said was his name.' Naruto mentally smirked, 'Just like Zetsu reported.' After the death of Madara, Zetsu had become a spy for Naruto. He was always on the lookout for increasing his network. Kakashi continued, "Why don't you go first, pinky?"**

**Sakura just huffed in annoyance at her nickname. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…," and she looked at Sasuke. "My hobby is …," and she blushed. "My dream is ….," and she squealed. "I dislike Naruto-baka and Ino-pig." Her last remark didn't have the effect she expected. Naruto just smirked as if he had hoped she would say that.**

**Kakasgi just said, "You next, broody." Sasuke put his hands under his chin and said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like particularly anything and I dislike a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies. I don't have a dream, but an ambition – to kill a certain someone. I will make it a reality and restore my clan."**

**Kakashi was about to call Naruto "blondie" but stopped. If the kid was even anywhere close to Madara Uchiha, he should better respect him. And he was his sensei's son, after all. "Why don't you go on, Naruto?" Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking how Kakashi knew Naruto. Sakura was still having fantasies about Sasuke.**

**Naruto smiled and continued, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like training, my sensei, and playing with my eyes. I also like ramen and Kurama and gardening. I dislike people who don't have reasons to grow stronger or whose reasons are based on false theories." He looked at Sakura and glanced at Sasuke. "My dream is to become Hokage, and surpass my father and mother, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." There was a dead silence after that. Sakura's jaw dropped after hearing whose child Naruto was. Sasuke glanced at him. Maybe he could truly be his friend. Losing his parents, and such great ones, and living a hard life without anyone knowing, was even greater than what he experienced. Kakashi knew this would be coming.**

**Sakura reacted first, "Sensei? Did Naruto say –"**

**Kakashi said in a firm tone of authority, "What Naruto said is absolutely true and an S-ranked secret unspeakable by everyone except himself. Although, I guess Hokage-sama will announce it tomorrow. He was a great man and my sensei. She was a bit like Naruto, but one of the greatest kunoichi of his era. Anyway, before we get going about his parents, we have a test tomorrow."**

"**What kind of test? Aren't we already genin and fit to do missions?" Sakura stated.**

"**No, you aren't genin yet. Tomorrow, we'll do a survival test. Out of the twenty seven that passed this year, only nine would go on to be genins. The rest are sent back to academy." Sakura paled at being separated from Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto smirked. He knew whatever he threw at him, he would manage. "Meet me tomorrow at 5 in the morning at training field seven. A piece of advice – don't have breakfast. Ja ne." With that, he went away.**

**Naruto turned to his teammates. "Look, guys, I want to be friends with you. To tell you the truth, this is the first time in seven years, I'm meeting anyone except my sensei. Oh! I know Kakashi's habits. He won't arrive at least till nine. Do yourselves a favor and don't arrive before eight or nine. Ja ne." With that, there were black flames and he was gone. Sakura and Sasuke were bewildered by Naruto's statement. But they had always met at the academy, hadn't they? With that thought, Sasuke trudged back to the Uchiha compound, Sakura pestering him to go out with her.**

**Next day – Training field at Nine**

Naruto came to the training ground to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting by the training dummies. They seem to have been waiting for a long time. As Naruto came into view, Sakura shouted, "YOU ARE LATE!"

Naruto just shrugged and went to sit by them. Naruto had sealed some bento for breakfast and lunch, weapons, his Uzumaki swords and some Hirashin kunai and brought all of them with him. He, himself, had a fulfilling breakfast of ramen. Madara may have changed many things about Naruto. But ramen was one thing that nobody could change about Naruto. He suddenly asked the two of them, "Hey! Did you have any breakfast?" Sasuke just shook his head, too hungry to think about his pride, while Sakura mumbled, "Sensei asked us not to…"

Naruto sighed and brought out the scroll which he had brought for breakfast. He channeled some chakra and there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed two plates of bento. He continued, "If we are going to pass the test, we need to have our strength. Eat up, you two."

The other two said their thanks and began to eat hungrily. Sasuke found out it was quite good and when Naruto said he had cooked it himself, he made a mental note to get to know the boy better. Sakura didn't eat much as she was on a diet. While they were eating, Kakashi came to the clearing, visible angry. "I thought I told you not to eat! Fine!" He showed them two bells. "You have to get these bells from me before noon. The ones who don't will be taken off the roster for not following orders."

Naruto just shrugged and continued, "Sensei, you can't fool me. The 'advice' was to see if we accept any and every decision on your part, even if it is foolish. We were supposed to look underneath the underneath. Besides, Konoha always has four man teams. Therefore, you are using two bells to see if we all work together. Teamwork is the real test."

Kakashi was baffled and couldn't keep out the surprise in his tone, "How do you know?"

Naruto just shrugged and said, "My sensei had me learn everything from manners, politics, traditions, strategy besides the intense training." He said it like it was no big matter.

Sasuke was growing curios as to the identity of Naruto's sensei. He talked about the man so much, but he never mentioned his name. "Who is your sensei?"

Naruto suddenly became sad. "He was my sensei. He's dead, now."

Kakashi was thinking what to do. 'They all know the real test now. I guess I can let them pass and see what each of them can do.' "Alright, guys, you pass. But, before we depart, we shall show some of our skills to the team." He looked especially at Naruto.

Sakura squealed. Inner Sakura screamed, **"No one can separate me from my Sasuke-kun."**

Sasuke grunted, "Hm." Naruto just smiled.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura, "Why don't you go first?" Sakura visibly paled. 'I have to show Sasuke-kun what I'm capable of! Then, I'll go on a date with him…." She was again daydreaming. Kakashi snapped her out of it.

'Here I go. Time to show the skills of the top kunoichi.' First, she went to spar with Kakashi in a pure taijutsu match. She went first, and completely missed the target. When Kakashi made a move, she was able to block, albeit she became unconscious.

Kakashi sighed and pointed to Sasuke. Before Sasuke was able to strike, Kakashi put his hands into his pouch. From inside, he brought out an orange book and began to read. Sasuke smirked, thinking he would soon dispose of his sensei and be strong enough to kill Itachi. He used the Uchiha Interceptor Style. He landed quite a few solid blows, which were all blocked. Kakashi had to put away his book and focus seriously before winning against Sasuke. "Your taijutsu is high chunin to low Jōnin. I'll give you that." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stepped up. "Kakashi-sensei, I would like to dance." Then he settled into an unfamiliar stance. Madara had taught him to work on his own things. Therefore, he had learnt Dragon Fist, Goken, Uchiha Interceptor Style (from Madara) and Hebi Style from scrolls. He had combined all the good points – blows of the Dragon Fist, powerful punches and kicks of Goken, grace of the Uchiha and agility of the Hebi – and had created his own Taijutsu style. Sakura had woke up sometime during Sasuke's spar. They stared expectantly at Naruto and Kakashi. In a blur of speed, Naruto was in front of Kakashi and kicked him. 'So fast. He would give Guy a run for his money.' He was pushed back a bit. Soon, they were exchanging blows, punches and kicks. Naruto dodged most of them effortlessly and blocked the rest of them. Kakashi, though, was having trouble keeping up with Naruto. Most of his blows were blocked, but the few that landed were causing much damage. Within five minutes, the spar was over. Kakashi was lying at Naruto's feet, who had a foxy grin on his face. "Sorry about that. My taijutsu needs some work. I have become rusty." Everyone except Naruto gaped at that. He had just defeated the best jounin in the village and said his taijutsu had become rusty. Sasuke made a mental note to get to know Naruto better. Sakura began thinking – 'Sasuke-kun doesn't return my advances. Maybe I could get Naruto. He doesn't look bad. He sure is strong….' Kakashi just grunted and stood up.

"Naruto, your taijutsu is well above high Jōnin, maybe even Kage level. I don't like to say it, but I guess I believe who your sensei was." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head. "Team 7, meet me at Training Ground 7 at eight tomorrow morning. Ja ne!" With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura was the first now to speak up, "Well, can we get lunch together? What do you say, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mentally noted that she just add –kun to his name. He certainly didn't need fangirls. He poured chakra into the other sealing scroll, and there was a puff of smoke. Inside it was some sushi, chicken and rice and ramen. "I thought we could use some variety. Do tell me how I cook!" Madara had taught him the importance of knowing how to cook. He had to cook meals for both of them while they were training. After their meal, he quickly said he had some things to do and disappeared in black flames. Sasuke and Sakura began thinking – 'There's a lot more than meets the eye with Naruto.'


	4. ANBU

**The story is changing from this point. This chapter is just the beginning.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto had discussed his inheritance with the Sandaime. He would make a public announcement regarding Naruto's parentage. He was given the clearance to stay at his parents' house. The money in their bank accounts would be transferred to Naruto's. Naruto had already deposited all the money Madara had given. All this made him the richest man in Konoha. This, coupled with the Uzumaki and Namikaze estates, coupled with his parents' mansion, made him rival the Hyuugas.

Naruto decided to check the Uzumaki estate first. He soon concluded it was built to replicate Uzu. It was not very large. He had found out that only three Uzumakis had ever lived in this village. But the Shodaime had insisted on having an estate for his wife's clan. In the center was a big pool, which, Naruto assumed, was meant to create whirlpools, which was required to be acknowledged as an Uzumaki in Uzu. The north and east sides were the living quarters. Each room was quite spacious, with its own queen-bed and bathroom. The west side possessed the library and hot springs. The south was where the entry was and it was flanked by walls. Each building possessed the red Uzumaki swirl. After moving out, he soon placed a barrier around the estate, with a blood seal, which would accept only his blood.

The estates and the house were on the outskirts of Konoha, much like the Uchiha, except on the other side. The Namikaze estate was built in the same way, though it was much larger. Sculptures of dragons adorned the place. There was a dragon in the middle, through whose mouth, water was supposed to fall. The east and west had living quarters with adequate facilities. The north side had the library, which was huge. It contained scrolls on all ninja arts – taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. He had yet to pick up the Uzumaki style of kenjutsu. He made it a point to check it later. He noticed a book on summoning contracts. Madara hd taught him the usefulness of summons. A person having summons would have an advantage over the opponent. Madara didn't have a contract since he used to summon the Kyuubi. He said that there were a few summons that could match up to Kyuubi. The ones that could were dragons and snakes. Naruto flipped through the book and noticed that the Namikazes were an almost extinct clan by the time of his father, and he was certainly the last Namikaze living. He could see the usefulness of dragons. They could fly, remain on ground and even shoot fire streams at distant targets. Certainly an impressive summon. He looked around the library to see if he could find the summoning contract. He performed the **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to create hundred clones. They quickly set out to find something out of the ordinary. After an hour, they dispelled with one of the clones having found a scroll with a blood seal. Naruto quickly bit his thumb and applied the blood on the seal. There was a poof and the seal broke. It was indeed the summoning contract for dragons. He noticed that were only half a dozen or so Namikazes who had signed the contract. Wishing not to damage the library, he closed the scroll and went outside. Behind the library were the training grounds. It wasn't much, but it was at least three full training grounds. Naruto went to the middle, and opened the scroll. He again bit his thumb, smeared the blood across the contract and wrote his name in blood. He had learnt from Madara to summon animals. He quickly performed the hand seals and thought '**Kuchiyose-no-**_**Jutsu**_**'**. He put in half of his chakra and there was a large poof of smoke. Once it cleared, there stood a dragon as tall as the Hokage mountain. Naruto was thankful that he had placed the barrier before entering the Namikaze compound. It would prevent any sight or sound to be seen or heard outside it. The dragon was crimson in color. It had majestic yellow wings. His eyes were deep blue in color. He was staring at Naruto.

"**It's been three hundred years since anyone summoned us. Who are you. human? Why did you summon me? Do you know who I am? "** The dragon bellowed.

Naruto just remained calm. After eyeing the dragon, he just asked coolly, "What's up?"

The dragon was infuriated. A kid was asking him what's up? He would show him. **"Listen, kid, I'm Doragonanta, the boss of the Dragons. I'll give you a test. Though I don't think you'll pass it."**

Naruto was silent for a while before he started speaking, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You might want to tone your voice a little."

The dragon was surprised for a moment. If he was a Namikaze, he didn't need to test. The dragons had a pact to be summons to the Namikazes. He knew there was only one remaining Namikaze in the world. He could sense that Naruto wasn't lying. He sighed. **"You are a Namikaze. So, you don't have to take the test. I'll introduce you to your personal summon later. Ja ne!" **With that, Doragonanta went away in a poof of smoke. Naruto was dazed. He had two summoning contracts – he knew he had to arrange a meeting between Gamabunta and Doragonanta, the two bosses.

Kurama snickered in his mind, **'Hmmph, even if all the summons were helping you, you couldn't touch me – now that I have both halves of my power.'** Madara had instructed Zetsu to steal the body of the Yondaime, from which the other half of Kurama's chakra was added to Naruto's. He hadn't told the Hokage yet. He didn't need more of the glares. He was feeling giddy – he was growing powerful, and he could feel it. He couldn't beat Kakashi or Guy in an all-out fight yet. He may have had more jutsus or better technique, but he lacked experience and he was still growing.

Naruto sighed. 'One day, I'll come and beat you, furball. But we should work together. Aren't we partners?' He said with a smirk. Before Kurama could respond, he cut off the mental link. The only place left to check was the mansion. He was thinking of his goal in life. Sure, he wanted to become the Hokage. But was it all? No, he decided he would revive the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. He wasn't a fool. Although, he appeared to be quite cheerful, inwardly he had become cold and calculating. It seemed Madara had rubbed off him in more ways that it would have seemed. The first seeds of doubts had begun to form in his mind – were the villagers, who wanted nothing more than him dead, worthy of the protection he would provide them? He wouldn't go as far to kill them – but maybe, a new village, with the clans who agreed, would be a better idea. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could think of that later. He still had to visit the mansion.

The mansion wasn't overtly spectacular or grand. All sorts of blood seals restricted access to the mansion. He briefly wondered how much of his Uzumaki fuinjutsu was left to learn for him. It was a simple three story house with five bedrooms, a humongous library, a kitchen, and a living room, taking up most of the ground floor. He walked up the stairs, and looked through each of the bedrooms. He soon reached the master bedroom and smiled, thinking about how his parents must have slept there. It was bigger than the other bedrooms. It was simply decorated. There was a dresser, the king-sized bed and a couch. He moved to the last room. As he opened the door, and took in the sight, a lone tear made its way down his cheek. And then, he was silently crying, looking at the crib that his parents had, no doubt, designed for him. What he wouldn't have given to be able to fit in it and sleep in it for the first time. But it was not to be. This room was filled with pictures of his mother, during pregnancy and his father. It was only late at night when he made his way out of the room. He went into the master bedroom and lay on the bed. It was far more comfortable than what he had been used to at the hideout. He wondered if he should take his time to train at the hideout for a month or two. He quickly shook off his thoughts. He needed a sparring partner – someone, who was the best of the best. He couldn't ask anyone of the Konoha shinobi for help – no one was good enough except for the Hokage and a few, and they didn't have the time. His thoughts turned to the Akatsuki, the group of S-ranked ninja. They were the best of the best. But they were also trying to capture him. His thoughts then turned to one Itachi Uchiha. He could get Zetsu to convince Nagato and Obito to pair him up with Zetsu to capture himself. He knew that Itachi Uchiha was suffering from a disease caused by his use of Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto had tens of spare eyes in the hideout. He could him one set. In return, he could ask him to train him in the remaining fields and offer him a safe haven. Convincing himself of this plan, he called out, "Zetsu!" Madara had given all his belongings to Naruto. That meant Zetsu was now his spy. Zetsu suddenly appeared from a wall.

"You called, **master?"** Naruto was deep in thought on how to go about the situation. He finally decided on a plan.

"Tell Obito that I'm very weak, and it would be best if you and Itachi were sent to spy on me, and possible capture me. You are the best spy, and Itachi, being a former ANBU captain, knows many things about the village. Anyone else would simply hinder the mission. I'll offer him the chance of joining up with me, give him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and give him a place to stay. In return, I'll get a sensei who is at his peak and a sparring partner to improve my skills. Do it by a week. Dismissed." Naruto said in a tone of authority.

Black Zetsu was happy with this plan. They could simply tell that Itachi was killed by Naruto – he appeared to be much stronger than expected. **"It shall be done."** With that, he disappeared. Naruto was content with the way things were going. He would simply leave a clone to do his bidding while he was away training. Finally at peace, he fell asleep.

It was five in the morning, when he felt the golden rays on his face. Thinking he should put in a bit of early-morning training, he woke up to take a shower. Since he would be training, he put on a black mesh shirt, ANBU style muscle shirt and pant. He wrapped bandages around his hands till they reached his elbows. He had two kunai holsters, one on each of his legs. He had got himself a mask made to look like a fox, with six whisker marks. Putting it on, he went to the training grounds behind the Namikaze complex. Ever since his heritage was announced, the civilians started worshipping the ground he walked on. A few were adamant that the 'demon boy' could not be the son of their precious Yondaime. But the majority accepted it. His looks and blood tests just confirmed it. Naruto didn't like such people – they were fickle and cared only for titles. He was thinking hard, and didn't realize when he had reached the training grounds. He started thinking about his training regimen. But first, he did some laps around the grounds, push-ups, sit-ups and various exercises. He could do the Mokuton naturally because of the Shodai's DNA. Due to his Rinnegan and hard work, he had almost perfect chakra control. He wondered if he could use Hyoton? That would be a site to see! So, he created a thousand clones. He told a hundred of them to work on chakra control exercises. He told another hundred to practice his taijutsu. He asked two hundred of the remaining to practice ice manipulation. Three hundred of the remaining to try to use Crystal Release. He divided the last three hundred into two equal groups. One was to practice kenjutsu and the other was to practice fuuinjutsu. He then activated his Rinnegan and spent the rest of the day practicing his various powers. At the end of the day, he had trained for an effective year and a half. He felt much stronger. He hadn't trained with this aggression for a long time. But he still needed a sparring partner to test his skills. Maybe he could join ANBU to gain experience. He would talk to the Hokage the next day. They had 'teamwork' exercises the next day anyway.

The next day he went to see the Hokage before meeting his team. Hiruzen was in hs office, thinking of how Naruto had grown so strong. He remembered the report Kakashi had given in front of the other Jounins.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_All the Jounins, except Kakashi, were standing in front of the Hokage to report their teams. There were murmurs going around, when Kakashi came in._

"_Yo! How is … You called me earlier so I would come on time, didn't you?" Kakashi said lazily, still reading his orange book._

_Hiruzen just smirked deviously before continuing, "So, will the Jounins please report which teams passed?" In a matter of minutes, it was known that teams 7, 8 and 10 passed. Everyone was shocked that Kakashi had passed a team. Hiruzen dismissed the other Jounins, leaving him with Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. _

_Kurenai started first, "My team shows excellent potential to be a great tracker team. Kiba is loud, brash, but he gets the job done. Shino is the typical Aburame, logical, quiet and introverted. Hinata is … quite different from a typical Hyuga. She is loath to kill, or even hurt. In all her spars, she was holding back. She suffers from a confidence problem. But they did manage to tag me, after all. So, they pass."_

_Asuma was the next, "I guess there's not much to say, except that they really behave like Ino-Shika-Cho team, well, at least, when Sasuke isn't around."_

_Kakashi was silent for a moment. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Mah, mah! Well, my team is decent, I guess. Sakura is smart, but she doesn't want to train as she won't look good enough for her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke is…. well, he is at least High Genin. He did quite well in the spar. He has great capabilities. Well, I didn't really give them the bell test, because it was Naruto who figured out the true purpose when I started it. So, it was useless. I just measured their skills. Naruto is quite keen and has great Taijutsu skills. He even managed to beat me. I was holding back, but I feel he was too. Well, he didn't show anything else, I guess. Heck, I have to train with Gai, or I might fall behind a Genin." Kakashi nervously chuckled._

_The other Jounins gasped on hearing this. The 'dead-last', 'the-one-who-failed-three-times' beat the strongest Jounin in the village. Before they could say anything, the Hokage and Kakashi shared a knowing look and they were dismissed._

**Flashback no Jutsu – Kai**

Naruto had just came in through the window in the Hokage Tower. "Hey old man! Can I talk to you about something important? Without the ANBU here?" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, having been startled from his thinking.

"Very well, Naruto-kun." The ANBU left the room, and Hiruzen put up the privacy seals. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Naruto was beginning to doubt his request. He had just been assigned to a team. Would the Hokage just pull him out of the team, without a single mission done? But then again, he could always leave a blood clone or Zetsu to do the missions. They were merely chores. Even if they were given a C-rank, it wouldn't be anything noteworthy. He steeled himself, before continuing, "Hai, Hokage-sama." This caught Hiruzen's attention. Naruto never called him Hokage or sama. "Well, you see…. I thought my skills could be better developed if … if I could join the ANBU under your direct command. I can always leave a blood clone to take my place in the team."

To say that Hiruzen was surprised would be an understatement. If half of what Naruto had told him about his skills were true, he would have been more suitable to be a Jounin than a Genin. He could see why wanted to join the ANBU. He couldn't fault him. He relented. "Okay, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned wider than ever. "I'll escort you shortly to the HQ. If you pass the test, you'll have to choose a mask, any weapon and style of your clothes."

Naruto, for the first time in his life, bowed before saying, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen sighed, knowing that Naruto was determined to be an ANBU. He sorted his paperwork, before standing up to escort Naruto to the HQ. Before leaving, Naruto pricked his thumb and created a blood clone, and gave him his orders. The HQ was hidden by an A-ranked genjutsu. It made the impressive compound, consisting of a few training grounds and a large building look like a haunted mansion. Hiruzen escorted Naruto to the head of the ANBU division, Tenzo.

"Tenzo, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Hiruzen said pointing to Naruto. "He wishes to join the ANBU division." He sighed. He knew the life of ANBU. It consisted of assassinations, taking hostages and other such things. He just wished Naruto would remain the cheerful boy he once knew.

"Umm…. Isn't he a bit too young to join the ANBU. I mean, except for Itachi, no one was this young when they joined," Tenzo had heard that the Kyubi jinchiriki was the dead-last in the academy, failing three times, before passing in an unorthodox manner. His training may have been stunted, but could he really have the potential to join the ANBU? He was skeptical, at best.

"Don't worry, Tenzo. I think you'll be surprised. Now, Naruto, this is Tenzo, the head of the ANBU division. The ANBU have their own way of progressing through the ranks. You will be a squad member at first, if you pass. Seeing your performance in the missions, you may be promoted to ANBU captain. Thereupon, if any of the higher-ups retire, you may be promoted through the ranks."

Tenzo huffed. He was thinking of whom to pit against Naruto. He couldn't be too tough, but not too gentle either. He then smirked, she would be a perfect choice. She had always been worried about him, when they were assigned to look after him. So, without much further ado, he called for 'Neko'. She appeared before him in a shunshin. She was dressed in black ANBU clothing. Her purple hair was visible behind the mask. "Neko, I want you to test Naruto for his induction to ANBU."

Neko was surprised at this. He had never expected the blond, blue-eyed knuckled to join ANBU. He seemed … too cheerful, too loud and too different to join ANBU. But seeing the present Naruto, she could not help but shiver. The look in his eyes promised immense pain against anyone who went up against his village. She shrugged, before she led Naruto to an empty training field. Tenzo and Hiruzen were standing at the sidelines. The former was sure that Naruto would fail. The latter wanted to see some of his skills. Tenzo suddenly said, "Begin."

Before Neko could blink, she found herself unable to move, and cold metal pressed against her throat. "Yield." She was surprised. She tried to move her hands, but she was unable to. She looked down to see tree roots wrapped around her legs and hands. Her mouth hung open. Only Hashirama Senju and Tenzo were known to be able to use Mokuton. But Tenzo was never this fast. She had lost even before a second. She sighed. "I yield."

Tenzo couldn't believe his eyes. A natural Mokuton user, much better than himself. She had defeated one of the best ANBU even before a second was over. He was having serious doubts over the kid's academy reports. Schooling his emotions, he said, "I guess, you did quite well, kid. Swift and deadly. Without wasting time and chakra. Nice."

The Hokage was dumbstruck. He was starting to believe what Naruto had said. Was Naruto really that good? He would, in just a few years surpass him. Before long, he congratulated him on his win. "Well, Naruto, I think you are ready to be part of ANBU. Please choose your mask from the one shown here."

While talking, they had entered the building and he was looking at several masks. "Ano, I was thinking… could I get the 'Fox' mask?" The 'Fox' mask had been disbanded as no one chose it.

The Sandaime smiled and said, "I'll get it made right now. Now, why don't you choose what color of clothes you want – black, grey or blue?"

Naruto thought for a moment before replying, "I would like black. And… would be possible to have a Kyubi on my back?" He said. **'Ah, Kit, don't get so emotional. I'm still here, you know.'** 'But I'm a prod jinchuriki. I don't think it's a curse.' The Kyubi became quiet. This kit was really different.

The Sandaime was deep in thought. On one hand, it would be distinctive. On the other, it may strike fear in the hearts of enemies. Making a decision, he said, "Okay. I'm asking Tenzo to do it while you get the tattoo on your arm."

Naruto was led into a room to have his ANBU tattoo. A 'Boar' masked ANBU came forward and performed a few hand seals. The upper part of Naruto's arm flew red fpr a bit, showing through the clothing, before it dimmed and vanished. "Welcome to ANBU."

Tenzo soon came in with his clothes and mask. Naruto went to a spare room to change into them. He didn't look much different from the outfit he wore earlier. The only difference was that there was a crimson Kyubi on his back, and his fox mask. When he came back, Tenxo announced, "I welcome you to ANBU. But you must know, this is a hard life, full of death and despair. Now, I shall introduce you to your team. This is 'Boar'. This is 'Hawk'. And this is your team leader, 'Cat'."


	5. Demon of the Mist

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

'Boar' was the first one to get started, "Well, why don't we have a spar to get to know each other better? If we find you good enough, we might even show you what's under the mask." 'Hawk' just nodded. 'Neko' was blushing under the mask, due to the recent defeat at the hands of 'Fox'. Not that you could see it under the mask. They decided to have the spar on one of the more secluded training grounds at the ANBU HQ.

Soon they were at a lush green field, with few trees littered here and there. Naruto was thinking of the skills he should hide. He had already shown Mokuton. He knew he could win just by using that. "Let's start."

With that, 'Neko' took out her sword and fell into a stance. 'Boar' was quickly flashing through hand seals for **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)**, while 'Hawk' was just about to finish **Fūton: Daitoppa(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)**. Naruto just performed a **Suishū Gorugon(Water Attack Gorgon)**. The other three were shocked to see that Naruto wasn't even fazed after using such a technique to block the attack. He smirked, and said, "Now, it's my turn." He flashed through hand signs so fast that even a Sharingan would have trouble keeping up with him. He whispered, but loud enough for everyone present to hear, "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan(Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)**." Numerous trees began to rise from the ground an trapped 'Boar' and 'Hawk' before they even had a chance to perform **Kawarimi**. Yugao managed to cut down a few branches attempting to get hold of her, but the forest was becoming too thick to see in. Soon, she was also trapped in the trees. Naruto's voice was heard through the mini-forest, "So, am I worthy to see your faces and know your real name?" 'Boar' and 'Hawk' were cursing and mumbling about young boys who show off, while 'Neko' was blushing up a storm. She was defeated again, and just by a single jutsu. She began to think, _'To think that Naruto-kun would grow up to be so strong. I remember the days I was following him. He has become quite handsome, as well. I wonder if …. No, bad Yuago. I like Hayate, right?'_

Naruto soon released the jutsu, causing all the three to fall on the ground, cursing. Naruto immediately went to Yugao's side and gave a hand to help her get up. "You are quite beautiful, Neko-san."

Neko blush even more at his words, before they sunk in. "Wait, h-how can you see underneath my mask?" _'Nobody without a Byakugan should be able to…'_

Naruto just shrugged and said, "I have my secrets. Although, I may share them with you, Yuago-san."

She just pointed her finger at him accusingly. "Ho-how do you know my name? It isn't supposed to be known."

Naruto shrugged and said, "You know I have infiltrated ANBU HQ before. I have seen your face before and heard your name before." He had just lied smoothly. A white Zetsu clone of Naruto was the one playing pranks. Zetsu was the reason Naruto knew of Yugao. He had even compiled a book of all Konoha ninja, past or present, from Genin to Kage. They all showed their faces and exchanged names. The rest of the day was spent in listing their skills and understanding the others as a team. Of course, Naruto only mentioned Mokuton and a few Suiton jutsus as his skills. The next two months were hectic. He went to five A-ranked missions and one S-ranked mission. He was gaining quite a reputation in all of Konoha as the most efficient and powerful ANBU. Meanwhile, the blood clone was stuck doing chores (D-ranked missions), while Sasuke kept on trying to make him submit to his will, as he was jealous of his new skills. Sakura tried to appease Sasuke by saying that a dead-last like Naruto couldn't have such skills, and the bell test was nothing but a 'fluke'. Kakashi soon came to know the arrangement between the Hokage and Naruto, and was proud of his student doing so well in ANBU.

One fine day, they stepped in the Hokage tower to receive a new mission. They had just returned the demon cat 'Tora', which was being mauled by Madam Shinji. The Hokage went over the mission list, "Well, the remaining missions are babysitting the Daimyo's grandson, putting up a fence…" "TORA""… or catching Tora…"

Sasuke suddenly snapped, "NO! I'm tired of these chores. Give me a mission worthy of my skills. I'm an Uchiha, an elite." Kakashi sighed at his student. He was too arrogant and would probably get himself killed on his way to revenge.

Sakura was scared to take on a higher mission, but was reassured when she though how her Sasuke-kun would sweep her in his arms. "Sasuke-kun is right!" **'Shannaro! He is always right!'**

Naruto was silent. Iruka was starting to get angry, but the Hokage cut him off, "Well, Kakashi, do you think Team 7 is ready for a C-ranked mission?" Sasuke looked up hopefully at this.

Kakashi just sighed, "No, Hokage-sama. Sasuke is too arrogant, and is most likely to get himself killed. Sakura is… she hasn't improved at all. Naruto may be ready. But I'm not ready to take the responsibility just right now."

Sasuke glared at him. Sakura started shouting, "NARUTO-BAKA IS NOWHERE NEAR SASUKE'S LEVEL."

The Hokage just sighed, "Very well. Your mission is to put up the fence. Team 8!"

The Team 8, consisting of Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame came in. Kurenai was a rookie Jōnin. She was the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. She was one of the topmost kunoichi. Her red lips were accentuated by her red eyes. She wrapped bandages round her body, in a rose-thorn pattern.

Hinata Hyuuga was the shyest girl you could possibly find. She had a huge crush on Naruto Uzumaki. The day when his appearance changed, she almost fainted. Whenever Naruto was around, she would be a stuttering nervous mess.

Kiba Inuzuka was a brash, loud shinobi. He was just like the fake Naruto. He was adequately versed in his clan techniques. His pup, Akamaru, seemed to be the quieter of the two.

Shino was a quiet, stoic, intelligent guy. He was a typical Aburame. His coat hid his face, and his sunglasses hid his eyes.

"Team 8 reporting for a mission, Hokage-sama," Kurenai said.

The Sandaime went through the D-ranked missions and C-ranked ones. "Is your team ready for a C-ranked mission?" Receiving a nod from Kurenai, he continued, "This is your mission scroll. You are to guard Tazuna, escorting him to Nami no Kuni (The Land of Water). Bring in Tazuna."

An elderly man, who reeked of the smell of sake, came in drinking sake. "Huh! These brats are going to protect me? The one with the dog on his head seems to be the stupidest." The rest of the team had to restrain Kiba, so he would not do anything rash. "Anyway, I am a super bridge builder. I paid super money. I expect super protection. Even if you have to give your lives." The Sandaime narrowed his eyes at this. A simple C-ranked mission could be completed by single high ranked chunin, wihout any risk to life. There was more going on here. Kurenai dismissed her team and told they would be moving in an hour. When the team and bridge builder were gone, Hiruzen summoned 'Fox'. "'Fox', I want you to accompany Team 8, and help them if you feel the need. Otherwise, remain in the shadows. This is an A-ranked solo mission. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." With that, Naruto left for the gate, already prepared for a month-long mission. He perched on one of the trees. Zetsu hadn't been able to relay Itachi of his proposal. Naruto was getting restless. He had improved quite a bit by going on his missions, but they were far below his level. He needed someone to spar with. He was beginning question the decisions taken by the Sandaime, in particular relating to Danzo and the civilians. He was brought out of his musings when he noticed Team 8 moving. He leapt into the trees to follow them. Kiba was shouting about how awesome a ninja he would become. Naruto could only shake his head at the childish thoughts. They went on for a few hours, when Naruto noticed a puddle on the ground. It had not rained for days. That would mean it was a genjutsu. He knew that Kurenai saw it as well.

After they had walked by, two men leapt out of the puddle and wrapped the shocked Kurenai in chains, before shredding her body. "One down, three to go." Hinata and Kiba were shocked to see their sensei taken out so easily. Shino took up guard and his bugs were already eating out the men's chakra. Kiba came out of his shell and went to take on the man in the right, while Hinata took the one of the left. After a while, Kurenai jumped in from the trees and knocked the two out. Naruto thought it would be better to wait a few mintues before revealing himself.

Hinata was sure her sensei had died. "Sensei-i…. you are alive?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Hinata, I'm alive, " she pointed to her previous place where there were shredded pieces of a log. "Good work, Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Now, Tazuna-san. I think we need to talk. These were Demon Brothers, Chunin level ninja. If they were going after me, they would have left after they 'killed' me. They don't have a reason to go after the other three. So, I believe you want to say something for yourself."

Tazuna gulped at having been caught so early. "I… Well … You see… Wave country doesn't have any ninjas, or any way of travelling fast without boats. Some years ago, Gato took over Wave. Since then, the economy has suffered… I'm building a bridge that can change that…."

Kurenai huffed, "But the enemy will send a Jōnin next time. My genin are nowhere ready for a Jōnin. If there are more than two, even I may have problems. We have to return to Konoha, and declare the mission a failure."

Tazuna knew he had to do something or he was dead. "I swear I'll pay you when I have the money. But… you are right. Go back. I'll just go and get myself killed. My daughter will curse you and my grandson will be heartbroken. But it doesn't matter."

One by one, all the genin said that it was only right to help Tazuna. Kurenai, having been outvoted, began to move forward. When they were out of earshot, Naruto jumped down, and activated his Rinnegan. Using his Human Path, he consumed the souls of the two brothers. He gained the memories of the two. He knew that they were working with Zabuza Momochi and a fake hunter-nin Haku, who wished to hide her true gender. He quickly sealed the bodies and made his through the trees to Team 8.

By the time he reached them, they had already set camp, and were sitting by the fire along with Tazuna. He decided to make his presence known. He jumped in the middle, the four ninja surrounding him. Kurenai moved quickly, and soon a kunai was at his throat before anyone cold blink. After seeing who it was and having heard of his reputation, she quickly removed it. "Gomen, I-I thought you were an enemy nin…"

Naruto just waved it off, "Don't worry, Kurenai-san. I'd have worried more if you hadn't done what you did. Moving on to more serious matters, Hokage-sama knew there was more to this mission than met the eye. So, I have been following you since."

Kiba was enraged. This ANBU guy knew they were in danger and did nothing? "YOU—You saw the ninja and DIDN'T help us?"

Naruto just smirked and chuckled, "The same could be said of your sensei." His tone lost the playfulness before he continued, "You might not like it. But a ninja must kill, and be faced with risks. If you expect to be helped at every situation, they you aren't a ninja yet."

Kiba flinched. Shino nodded. Hinata … felt weird. This ANBU seemed very familiar yet distinct due to some reason. Kurenai coughed before saying, "Although it was harsh, what ANBU-san said was true. Now, we will set out early tomorrow. So, get some sleep."

The next morning, the five ninja along with Tazuna set off for Nami no Kuni. They boarded a boat, owned by a certain friend of Tazuna's. Soon, the massive bridge came into view.

Kiba, being the loud-mouthed idiot as he was, shouted, "Wow! That is a really big bridge." He was quickly chastised by Kurenai for speaking loudly. He apologized, although he didn't seem to find anything wrong with it. They soon reached the shore, and started walking to Tazuna's house. Naruto quickly took to the trees.

The mist seemed to increasing in density. Soon, it became difficult to see more than a couple of feet ahead. Naruto activated his Sharingan, and concluded it was the **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique)**. He had recently awakened Madara's sensory ability, which was probably a late effect of his blood. Combined with Kurama's chakra, it allowed to sense people in a mile radius. He could sense an elite Jōnin and a high Chūnin. With his sensory ability, he could sense that they had hostile intentions towards Tazuna. Suddenly, he heard a shout of "Get down", and a sword whizzing through the air.

**With Team 8**

Hinata had activated her Byakugan, and was looking around. Shino had sent a few bugs to scout the area. Kiba was busy alternating between boasting and keeping a track of any new scents. Suddenly he threw a kunai at the base of a tree. Dashing forward, he found it was a white rabbit. Kurenai immediately understood the use of Kawarimi. Before she could think, the mist grew even denser, and a buzzing sound could be heard. She shouted, "Get down!" and pulled Tazuna along with her. The sword lodged itself on the bark of a tree. Soon, a man appeared on top of the sword. The man was wearing a mask covering the lower portion of his face. His eyebrows were non-existent. He had a muscular body, with blue pants and leg warmers. The killing intent generated by him was choking Tazuna and the genin. Kurenai was trained to resist it, and Naruto had felt more killing intent at five.

Kurenai was the one who broke the silence. "Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of Kirigakure, master of the silent killing technique." The man wore the slashed Hitai-ate of Kiri. Kurenai knew that he was a high A ranked Jōnin, against whom she stood little to no chance.

The genin were protecting Tazuna. Hinata was seeing her life flash away without receiving any acknowledgment from her father. Shino was quivering a little, which to Aburame, meant he was very afraid. Kiba was shivering in fear.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sensed Zabuza's accomplice. He quickly made his way to the accomplice, through the trees. He came behind him without making a noise. He observed the person from some way out. Due to having Kurama, and his naturally advanced senses, he could smell the scant pheromones, and concluded that she was a girl. She was wearing a green battle kimono, with a mask, with was not visible from Naruto's point of view.

Naruto was quickly thinking of the ways to incapacitate the girl. He knew all about Yagura and Kiri, from Zetsu, and if he were to take on Akatsuki, and Obito Uchiha, _'Demon of the Mist'_ would be a welcome addition as his comrade and follower. He had made it a point to read the bingo book of every major and minor village. Zabuza was a mid to high A rank ninja, who with enough training could at least become lower S class. His apprentice was sure to be at least a low B rank. She was a teenager - so there was much time to improve.

He quickly focused on Zabuza and Team 8. He knew Kurenai was not a match for Zabuza, even with her entire team. He had to come up with a plan fast. He decided to let Zabuza underestimate him, which would mean that he would not bring any more comrades in their next meeting. He quickly appeared beside Kurenai.

**With Zabuza**

Suddenly, a 'Fox' masked Konoha ANBU appeared beside the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. His long blonde hair reached past his shoulder to his waist, giving it an untamed free look. His mask was orange in color, with three red whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing standard ANBU clothes – a black muscle shirt, with bandages covering his arms. He had a tanto on his back. He had black pants on, with two kunai holsters on each thigh. He had taped each of his ankles with tape. He also had black steel-toed boots on. Although he couldn't be more than fifteen years of age, his presence screamed danger to Zabuza. He mentally shook his head and cleared such thoughts.

"So, another brat has come to play, eh? Lets –" His next words were cut off as the ANBU arrived at low Jōnin speeds, with his tanto drawn, covered with wind chakra. He slashed, but it was quickly parried by Zabuza, who jumped back to create space between himself and the ANBU. _'He is certainly fast, '_ thought Zabuza. Making his way on to the water, he increased the density if the mist, so that nothing was visible.

Naruto understood that he was preparing for the Silent Killing technique. But he did not know that Naruto was a sensor type. Spreading his senses, he tried to pinpoint his location.

"Eight points… larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, femoral artery, kidneys, heart. How would you like to die?" Zabuza's voice rang throughout the clearing. Suddenly, Naruto sensed two Zabuza's near Tazuna. He shunshined to the one in front of Tazuna, slitting his throat with his tanto. Quickly spinning around, he kicked the real Zabuza towards the water.

Going through the hand signs with Chūnin level speed, he announced the name of the jutsu. "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)**. The force of the jutsu caused Zabuza to be thrown across the lake to some of the trees. Before any of them had a chance of moving, the fake hunter-nin threw three senbon to paralyze Zabuza. Naruto smirked under his mask. Everything was going according to plan. The accomplice thanked them for tiring out Zabuza, and left in a suiton shunshin.

Naruto turned around to face Team 8. "Ano… aren't we supposed to go to Tazuna-san's house?" This brought them out of their stupor and they began travelling to Tazuna's house. Tazuna was happy that such a strong ninja was guarding him. Kurenai knew that this person was younger than her. She had heard that 'Fox' was inducted just a couple of months back. She began thinking as to who it could be that could match Zabuza Momochi. She knew that only Kakashi and Guy were the ones who could do it, except for the Hokage. Neither of three were this blonde ANBU. Kiba was a little in awe of the ANBU. Akamaru seemed to think that he was the new alpha. Shino was going over the things he knew about this ANBU. Hinata was thinking of what Naruto could possibly be doing at that moment.

**Bingo Book Profiles**

**1) Name – Zabuza Momochi**

**Current affiliation – None**

**Former affiliation – Kirigakure**

**Alias – Demon of the Mist**

**Profile – Famous for slaughtering his entire graduating class, Zabuza Momochi quickly rose the ranks to become the top member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). He left after a failed assassination attempt on the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. He is known master of the Silent Killing Technique, and former head of the Assassination Crew of the Mist. Carries Kubikiribōchō.**

**Level – Jōnin/ANBU**

**Rank – A (mid to high)**

**Kekkei Genkai – None**

**Affinities – Suiton, Fuuton**

**Abilities : Kenjutsu – S (low) , Ninjutsu – A (low), Genjutsu – C (high), Taijutsu – A (high)**

**Looks – Seen mostly without a shirt, has pale skin. Lower part of the face is covered with bandages. Has no eyebrows.**

**Bounty – 10,000,000 Ryo dead or alive (Kiri)**

**Remark – Engage with caution**

**2) Name – Kurenai Yūhi**

**Affiliation – Konohagakure**

**Alias – Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress**

**Profile – Famous for being the foremost authority on genjutsu, only two others have surpassed her in this branch (Itachi and Shishui Uchiha).**

**Level – Jōnin**

**Rank – B (high)**

**Kekkei Genkai – None**

**Affinities – Suiton, Doton**

**Abilities – Genjutsu – S (mid), Ninjutsu – B (low), Taijutsu – B (low)**

**Looks – Has ebony black hair, with distinctive red eyes. Usually wears bandages wrapped around her body.**

**Bounty – 4,000,000 Ryo alive (Otokagure), 3,000,000 alive (Kumogakure)**


End file.
